


Into the Green

by ecaracap



Category: Glee, Shameless (US)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar suggests a different kind of date and Lip readily agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Green

“Why do you look so…nervous?” Sugar says, peering over Lip’s shoulder.

“I’m grinding weed in the middle of our apartment, Sugar,” he says dismissively, trying to focus on the task at hand.

“Yeah, so? You’ve done this like a hundred times.”

He snorts to himself softly - a hundred seemed like a gross underestimation, “Yeah, sure. But it’s been awhile. And remember the last time we smoked? And I promised Fiona I would never do it with you again?” 

“Okay, well…” she comes to sit down in front of him on the floor, “Your sister is hundreds of miles away from us right now. And so is my brother. No older siblings to catch us.”

He looks up at her carefully - Sugar wasn’t the druggie in their relationship and he wondered why she wanted to do this so badly, “Why do you wanna get high so bad?”

She shrugs gently, thinking for a moment, “I dunno. I know you like to, it’s been awhile…and it was fun the last time we did it.”

He laughs at her answer, her pretty indecisive answer, as he packs the bowl, “That’s the only reason?”

“I thought maybe we could…do something?” she says with a smile.

“Oh yeah? What would that be?” he asks, with a slight hint of a smile. He hope she was thinking of the same thing he was.

“We should go see a movie!” she says, bouncing a little excitedly.

Lip looks at her confused, as he brings the pipe to his lips and takes a puff, “You want to go see a movie?”

“Yes! We could go see Into the Woods…or The Hobbit maybe!”

He sighs, handing the pipe to her, but he forces a little smile - neither of those sounded like movies he wanted to see, but maybe if they were high…maybe he could convince her to try a little bit more in the back row of the theater.

Sugar brings the pipe up to her lips, taking a hit, coughing deeply afterwards. It’s been awhile since she’s smoked and even now, she’s not all that familiar with it.

Lip can’t help but chuckle softly at her, shaking his head, “Don’t breath too deep.”

“Thanks,” she says through the coughs, “Now you tell me.”

The pair of them sit on the floor of their apartment until they’ve smoked their way through two entire bowls, Lip smoking more than Sugar as she ends up coughing more than she does smoking. But her tolerance is low, so she ends up just about as high as Lip is right now.

They bundle up in their winter jackets and head off to the closest movie theater, giggling the entire time. Sugar clings tightly to Lip’s arm, looking suspiciously at everyone they pass, “I think they know we’re high.”

“Who cares?” Lip says with a huge grin, holding her close as they head to the theater.

Lip buys their tickets as Sugar giggles behind him, clinging to his jacket. “I want some popcorn!” she declares too loudly, “Oh my god, I would kill someone for some popcorn.”

“Let’s get you some popcorn, baby.” He buys them the largest tub of popcorn they have and the two of them head in, going to the back row to see Into the Woods.

As they sit there, they both munch hungrily on the popcorn, eating about a third of it before the trailers begin. “Oh my god,” Sugar says as she inspects the bucket, “We ate like half of it! They’re totally going to know we’re high if we just keep eating!”

“They’ll figure it out if you keep saying it, baby,” he says in a loud whisper to her. He takes the bucket of popcorn away from her, setting it off to the side. 

Sugar fidgets with her fingernails for a minute, staring nervously at the opening sequence of the movie, before soon enough she’s tugging on his sleeve, “Oh my god, I’m going to starve. I don’t care, let’s just eat the popcorn.”

Lip lets out a laugh that is probably too loud, before putting the popcorn tub back between them, “Alright, fine.” He set the tub back between them and the two of them devour the entire thing before the first twenty minutes of the movie. The rest of the movie was spent with Sugar clinging nervously to Lip’s arm, but eventually, he was able to get some making out in once her nervousness had subsided some. Overall, Sugar felt that this wasn’t their most conventional date, but it was something she would definitely suggest again.


End file.
